Anniversary
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick thought he had the perfect gift for his wife, will something unexpected happen to ruin the whole thing? Slight slight spoiler for 11X1. Reviews very much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of CSI, this story is just for entertainment!

**Anniversary **

Nick Stokes left for work about an hour and a half early on October 1, but it wasn't because he was in a real hurry to get to the lab. It was because tomorrow was his and his wife Jackie's 7th anniversary, and he was off to buy the perfect gift for her. He and Jackie had been out shopping a few times in the last several weeks and she had dropped several not so subtle hints that she really wanted one of her favorite shows that had recently come out on DVD. Nick had pretended to not notice the hints but he had, and he figured now was the perfect time to buy it for her. He knew she would love it. He had even snuck some wrapping paper out of their house so he could wrap it for her, at the lab that night. It didn't take him long to buy the item and before he knew it, it was atop his desk wrapped in pretty gold paper. Nick was lost in his own thoughts as he sat at his desk until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Nicky, you're here early" Catherine said from the doorway.

"Hey Cath, yeah I had an errand to run before shift" He said smiling at her.

She saw the present on his desk, picked it up, grinned, and said "aww, thanks Nicky, but as of right now there is no promotion I could recommend you for"

He laughed and said "sorry but it isn't for you, it's for Jackie"

"Oh, that's right, it's your anniversary tomorrow isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah, oh and thanks again for letting me have tomorrow night off" he said.

"Sure no problem, with everything that you've been through this last week, you more than deserve a break, I wish you would take a little more time off, it would do you a world of good" She said.

"You trying to get rid of me?" Nick asked grinning at her.

"I'm serious Nick, you really should consider taking a few days off"

"Nah, I'm good, but thanks, I really appreciate it" he said.

She sighed and said "well, if you change your mind, just let me know."

"Thanks, I will." He said.

She smiled, and still holding the wrapped gift in her hand she asked "so, what did you get her?"

"A DVD of one of her favorite TV shows, she has wanted it for a while" He said. "Sounds like you have a great gift then." She checked her watch and said "well it's about time for shift to start, I am going to go grab the assignments for everyone, and I will meet you all in the break room."

"Alright, sounds good, see you in a few minutes" He said. Catherine then left his office and Nick placed his gift in a desk drawer and then wandered to the break room. It wasn't long before Cath came back and handed out assignments. Nick and Sara got a double 419 outside a popular restaurant on the strip. Greg tried to bargain with Sara to get her to switch with him, and Nick couldn't blame him because Cath, Greg, and Langston got a 419 at the landfill.

"Hey Sara, want to trade" Greg asked hopefully.

"No way Greg, do I look crazy to you?" She asked.

"Oh come on it would be a great trade for you, there is only one vic in my case, you got two"

"Sorry Greg, no can do" she said, then with a grin she added, "but have fun, you know what they say, one man's trash is another man's treasure" With that she gave a nod to Nick and said "come on Nick, we've got work to do"

Nick got up and as he walked passed Greg he said "sorry buddy, I thought you made a pretty good argument."

"Do you want to trade with me then?" Greg asked almost in desperation.

With a wide grin Nick said "No way, but let me give you a piece of advice, as soon as you get out of there, take a shower, if not you will smell"

Greg gave Nick a dirty look as Nick and Sara walked out of the room.

Even though it was a double 419 it wasn't a hard case for Nick and Sara to solve. Nick loved it when the criminals were stupid because it made the CSI'S job so much easier. The case went so well that Nick managed to end his shift on time, which was a rarity. He put his stuff in his locker, went to his office, grabbed his wife's gift and left for home. When he got home his wife's car was in the driveway but he couldn't find her.

"Jacks I'm home" he called.

"Up here Hun" she called back from upstairs.

He found his wife sitting at her computer in their office. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Happy anniversary" He whispered.

"Happy anniversary to you too" She said. He extended the gift out to her.

"You first" she said getting up out of her chair and grabbing his hand, she led him into their bedroom. On the bed were two wrapped gifts, a larger one and a smaller one. He reached for the smaller one but Jackie put out her hand to stop him. "The large one first" she said.

He arched his eyebrow at her but grabbed the larger gift. When he opened it he was surprised at what he saw. It was a new suit. He grinned his appreciation as she said "I know you ruined your other one." Then she added "I hope it fits, I made Greg come with me and try it on"

Nick laughed and said "poor Greg"

"Yeah but he was a really good sport about it" she said with a smile.

She then handed him his other gift. He opened it and loved what he saw. It was a brand new hat with his favorite football team's logo on it. "Hey, I needed one of these, my other one was getting pretty worn out, and this one even has their _new_ logo on it." He said excited. "Thanks sweetie" he added, giving her a kiss.

Then he handed her the gift he had bought for her and said "alright, your turn"

She opened it. She smiled and said "thank you" but it wasn't really the reaction he was expecting or hoping for.

"What's wrong, you love that show, you have wanted that DVD for weeks" he asked. "What, no, I love it" she said quickly.

He squinted at her and said "no, you are hiding something and I would like to know what that something is"

"Nicky really, you are crazy, you're right, I love this show, I'm not hiding anything" She said.

Nick was not convinced. "Jackie, I have known you for a long time, and I know you well enough to know when something is up, now what is going on?"

She sighed and said "alright, you know how I can be….can be…." She struggled to find the right word.

"Nuts" Nick offered.

"_Impatient"_ she corrected him.

"Yeah" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Come here, follow me" Jackie said grabbing his arm and leading him downstairs. She led him to their living room and opened a drawer of their entertainment center. She then pulled out the exact same DVD Nick had just given to her.

His eyes grew wide "where did you get that?" He asked totally surprised.

"I bought it a few days ago" She said.

"But why would you do that, you knew our anniversary was coming up."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that it didn't seem like you were picking up on the hints I was dropping so I bought it myself" She said.

"Not picking up on the hints, Jackie I am a CSI that is what I do for a living" He said, his voice rising ever so slightly.

Jackie knew she made a mistake and she felt bad about it, it was their anniversary, they shouldn't be fighting. "I know, I'm sorry Nick" she said.

He sighed, took her in his arms and said, "it's ok, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, it's just that I thought I had a great gift, but you beat me to it."

"Apology accepted" She said happily. Still in her husband's arms she looked at him, gave him a smile and said "you know, I already watched the first 8 episodes on the DVD" "You are really something" Nick said.

"Thank you" Jackie said.

"That wasn't a compliment" Nick said, but the smile on her husbands face told her that it was. After a few minutes had passed Nick said "I have an idea, how about I take the DVD I bought back to the store and then tonight we can go to dinner, a movie, and then ice cream after the movie" Then he added "and since you didn't really get a gift, you can pick the movie"

She smiled and said "that sounds good to me, we can see a chick flick"

"Wonderful" Nick mumbled.

Jackie laughed and said "just kidding, how about a comedy?"

"Sounds good to me" Nick said.

So Nick took the movie back and that night he took her to her favorite restaurant for dinner, a movie they both enjoyed, and went to an ice cream shop they both loved. They both enjoyed the night immensely. Lying in bed that night with Nick's arm securely wrapped around her Jackie realized that Nick had given her the best gift he could have: _his time and better yet, his love._


End file.
